Talk:Sandstorm
Concerns *Family needs to be referenced. * History needs to be completed * Introduction section has a POV, Wikipedia recomends a Neutral Point of View, which is a good angle for character pages. * Firestar's Quest section is way to long, and doesn't have enough info about her contribs in the book. * Sections having "her love for Fireheart is now obvious" or the like need to be lengthened. *Description needs to be cited. It's been confirmed now, so we can stop discussing. Just wanted to let everyone know that now, it's 100% confirmed Right from Vicky that her parents are Redtail and Brindleface. So people can stop discussing who her mother is, debating theories, etc., and discuss other concerns here. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 01:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow. Thanks for letting us know. This is a good thing. Was that okay that I added it in the main article?‡ ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥ ‡ 19:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Family Problems Noted Ok, when I sign this at the end of this note, you will see that this account of mine was made for a different wiki. But I am a fan of warrior cats so I'll be on here often. Just want to note that now. To start, I noticed something about Sandstorm's family. Just to get it outta ma system:KNOW YER FACTS!!! Sorry, had to do that. If Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother, and Ferncloud and Ashfur related to her, then Ashfur is dead and Cloudtail is a foster brother. I have added this in. Please do not remove this because it is true. Why are all the Digidestined leaders boys?! 19:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Viki posted that on her facebook page, so we've decided to include it in the articles, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree, it does sound ridiculous but Vicky confirmed it so we're stuck with Brindleface. I know it doesn't matter now but I still think it was Goldenflower.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) WAIT... if it was Goldenflower then Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be close related sooo I dont think erin hunter would do that cause I knew that off the top of my head!!!! Shadowshine 00:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) apprintice pic in case anyone wants to know, I'm working on Sandstorm's apprintice picture.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't need to be here. PCA takes care of all the images. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] Happy Valentines! 16:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Jayfeather? Is there any mentioned reason why she likes Jayfeather better then his siblings? Or at least trusts him more? In several of the books she asks Jayfeather for help and she seems kinder then to his siblings. just wondering.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Could it be because he's a medicine cat? That could make her trust him more...Or, like the dozens of other cats in the clans, does she feel sympathetic because he's blind?Hollytail 02:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Mabye because he can keep his mouth shut and listen? Lionblaze would be thinking of battle too often, and Hollyleaf has her issues. ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 21:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) IDK. I guess that's because he's more open to listening to her, and... well, medicine cats are more of the cats that help their Clan with problems. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) it kinda sounds funny when you put it like that, but its true "Hollyleaf has her issues" i like that Jayfeatherlover55 02:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) i know this isn't a discussion i know this isn't a discussion topic but i think that when firestar dies that sandstorm will too but most likely by killing the creatures responsible and be killed by their aleegiances whether cats from a different clan or badgers Wow, that was really hard to understand ;) You could be right, but this topic should really be discussed elsewhere [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree How come Sandstorm's family tree doesn't show her parents? That's more Firestar's family tree than Sandstorm's..... Should I change it? Oh, and I added Graystripe so Sandstrom's cousins list. Oreokittycat 16:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's because the Family Tree is Firestar's, I don't know who handles the Family Trees but it might be Project World. Whitestorm17 20:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well why is Firestar's family tree on Sandstorm's page? It only shows Sandstorm's offspring on this page and Firestar has the other three-and-a-half quarters. Firestar should make his family stick to his own page. Also, isn't it kind of funny how, before Firestar joined the Clan, all of the apprentices (Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw) were related? Dustpaw and Ravenpaw were Sandstorm's uncles and Graystripe is Sandstorm's cousin. It makes you realize that ThunderClan is pretty much all one big family tree. Jayfeatherlover55 02:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd say it's probably because Adderfang's Tree doesn't have Leafpool's kits in it. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 03:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) That's probably it. Jayfeatherlover55 03:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) It's on Sandstorm's page because there isn't a tree for Sandstorm so they put Firestar's on here because he is her mate. Whitestorm17 18:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feathertail- Apprentice? I saw that it says on Sandstorm's Charart it says that Feathertail was her apprentice temporarily. I don't remember that but I assumed it was when Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw went to ThunderClan in The Darkest Hour ''so I started looking in that book, but I didn't find anything. Does anyone else know anything about this? Whitestorm17 16:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I found it. I'll reference it. Whitestorm17 16:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) appy Wasnt Boris/sparrowpaw her temporary app. In firestars quest? He wasn't her official apprentice. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT''']] 21:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) We listed Foxleap as her temporary apprentice so I think we should list Sparrowpaw as her apprentice but, put temporarily after it. Whitestorm17 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) There was no ceremony for either of them, but for Foxleap, someone actually SAID (Firestar) Foxleap was her apprentice. No one said Sparrowpaw was. ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I still think he should be put there, Featherpaw is listed and no one ever said that she was Sandstorm's apprentice. I think Sparrowpaw should be listed. Whitestorm17 23:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What exactly does it say in The Darkest Hour when Featherpaw comes to ThunderClan? How do we know Featherpaw is her apprentice? ''Oblivion '' Fly my pretties, fly... 23:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC)